Contents of blocks of memory for a memory device may be zeroed to cause binary values or content maintained in the block of memory to have a value of 0. Each block of memory may be a memory page including 4 kilobytes (KB) of data. In some examples, graphics intensive applications or memory rich processor platforms may have a need to zero contents of one or more blocks of memory as quickly as possible. Graphics intensive applications may require fast zeroing to quickly change areas of a display to black that would need one or more blocks of memory associated with the areas to be zeroed. Memory rich processor platforms may require fast zeroing for error correction coding (ECC) initialization or calibration that may require contents of one or more blocks of memory to have an initial value of 0.